The Struggle: The Awakening
by Sarah August
Summary: An AU short story based fifteen years after The Struggle. I thought I'd post this separately. I didn't think it quite fit with the other story. A short sequel to The Struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**The Struggle: The Wakening**

 **Author: Sarah August**

 **Summary: An AU short story based fifteen years after The Struggle. I thought I'd post this separately. I didn't think it quite fit with the other story. A short sequel to The Struggle.**

* * *

"I look like my mother," Raina said with a slight smile. "Or so I've been told. Why do I look almost exactly like her, and you?"

"It's complicated," replies Elena softly. She stared hard at Katherine's doppelganger daughter. She could almost pretend that Raina was her own child. They were so alike. "Didn't your father tell you?"

"He told me about the doppelgangers. But I just don't get why I look so much like you both. I'm Katherine's daughter...you'd think there would be more of a difference between us."

"In my experience the doppelgangers have always looked so much the same. At times, we've impersonated each other. It's so hard to tell the difference if you don't know us."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother," Elena added.

"Are you now?" Katherine's daughter asks. In that moment, Elena could see how Raina was Katherine's daughter. She had the same sense of dry humor. Elena had to smile at her. Raina smirked back. She wore long brown curls down her back. "Thank you," Raina said after a long silence.

"How did she..." Elena trails off.

"My mother came across another cure. She took it. She shouldn't have," Raina replies with a soft remembrance.

"She found another cure?" Elena was stunned. "And she took it...why would she even chance it?"

"We found out something about me...my mother thought it was the only way..."

"Only way..." Elena pressed. She couldn't help it.

"My mother wanted a life time to be my mother..." Raina replies wistfully. "I was her second chance...she was devastated when she found out that I was half human and I will only live so long. She wanted a way, anyway to be with me."

Elena felt her eyes water. She felt for Katherine's plight. She rubbed her eyes quickly.

"Do you know where my father is?"

Elena stared the teenager in the eyes. Where could she begin to answer that very difficult question? "I wish I knew," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish I knew." She said.

Elena sniffled and cast her look downwards. It had been twelve years since she last seen Elijah. She had remained living inside their house here in New Orleans. She hoped for the one day that Klaus might undagger his brother again. Plus, she remained here out of fear of leaving.

Would Klaus let her go, or would he use Elijah to get back at her somehow? Like he had already done.

Elijah had proposed to her and then she never seen him again.

Klaus had felt threatened. He thought Elijah intended to take her away from here to escape him. Elijah had no such plans, but Klaus wouldn't listen to him.

The other siblings knew what happened and likely where Elijah was. But she didn't dare ask them anything. After all that had happened with Kol, and then with Elijah, Elena grew to distrust them all.

She didn't dare tell Raina the entire truth either. They might use her somehow against her father. Especially Klaus. The teen was disappointed that she had nothing to say about Elijah.

"Where are you staying Raina?" Elena asked instead.

"I live in my mothers home. My aunt Rebekah checks in with me, now and then."

Elena blinked at that. So Rebekah likely knew where Elijah was being kept if she was looking after Raina. Or at least she assumed so. Elena closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. All she wanted was Elijah.

"You're very young to be living alone," commented Elena.

"There's no one else," said Raina in reply. "I've never met my uncles."

"You wouldn't want too," Elena said aloud without meaning too.

"That's what I hear," Raina agreed. She sounded sad.

* * *

" _I want to marry her. Not leave the city," Elijah disagreed._

" _You want to change our agreement. I cannot allow you that."_

" _Why do you insist this? You still cannot use her blood, if she's wed to me or not," Elijah argued strongly._

" _Don't push me, Elijah," warned Klaus._


End file.
